1987 and 2k3
by Moonsetta
Summary: It was the choices made at these moments that divided the two sets of brothers into the 1987 Raphael and Leonardo and the 2k3 Raph and Leo. Takes place when they're around 8.


Ok, It's a new story! This time, I'm writing it a bit differently though.

Normal Font-beginning scene

_Italics-1987 scenes (Turtles go by full names.)_

**Bolded-2k3 scenes (Turtles go by short names.)**

Underlined-Ramble

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

It was simply time for fate to deal it's card. They say the choices you make in life make you who you are and that your past lives have no affect on who you are. Is this entirely true? Can the son of a mass murder become a superhero? Can the daughter of a kind farmer become an evil mastermind simply by how she chooses to react? Can the choice between sarcasm and anger be the conclusion of a simple act of kindness? Or is there something deeper and universally set?

When you make a choice, another you, in a different universe or dimension, makes a different choice. This divides these dimensions and creates two different timelines of existence. So what choice lead to simple sarcasm and what choice lead to loose rage? What divided the two brothers in these dimensions? How did one find that sarcastic humor was the answer while the other found anger to be the best solution to their lives? Let's look back…

* * *

"I'm gonna win!" a young red banded turtle yelled down to his brothers below him.

"No fair! You got a head start!" an orange masked figure said, scrambling up after him.

"I don't think we should be doing this guys," a purple masked turtle a little further down said, "It's dangerous here."

The timid turtle seemed to be more concerned with the insatiability of the area around them. They were all climbing up an area of pipes that had long run dry and the humans living above had left to rust and fall into the sewer system the young mutated humanoid turtles called home.

"Don't be chicken!" the red masked one shouted.

"Yeah, don't be chicken!" the orange banded turtle repeated for he was in that stage where he tried to copy his older brothers all the time.

Sighing, the worried turtle made his way up after his older and younger brother, still worried about the creaking pipes.

"Ah ha!" the red one said as he reached the top, "I win!"

He stared down and reached out to help his younger brothers up.

In the shadows a similar figure hid in the shadows. He smiled and stepped from the shadows, "There you three are."

"Bro!" Mikey yelled and ran to his oldest brother's side, "Where were you this morning? We were gonna ask you to come along but you were gone."

The blue masked eldest brother smiled, "That's ok. I was topside with Master Splinter, scavenging."

"Can we come along next time?" the purple clad turtle asked.

* * *

"_Ok," Leonardo said, "I'll ask Master Splinter when we get home. Come on, let's hurry. Master Splinter said he found stuff for all of us!"_

"_Ok!" the younger turtles shouted and sprinted off towards the nearest tunnel. Michelangelo and Donatello ran through before it happened_

_It was at that moment that a spider decided to climb down from the top of the pipe and build a web at the mouth of the tunnel. Raphael froze with wide eyes and started backing up slowly._

"_Uh, Leonardo," he squeaked._

_His older brother turned around and hid his smile at the humor of his younger brother's arachnophobia. Living in the sewers all the time, you would think they would all be used to insects, arachnids and other strange creatures. Nonetheless, he stepped forward to place a calming hand on Raphael's shoulder. The red masked turtle stayed in one spot as his older brother walked up to the spider and plucked it from what it had managed to build of it's web._

"_Sorry little guy," Leonardo said, "You'll have to build your home elsewhere."_

_He walked to another tunnel they rarely used and released the spider. It crawled in the tunnel and decided to find a new place to build its home if it was going to run into more of these weird creatures down here. As it scampered into the shadows quickly Leonardo turned and walked back to his brother._

"_It's gone," the eldest said, "You ok Raphael?"_

_The red masked turtle released a breath, "Yeah, thanks Leonardo."_

"_Come on, I know Master Splinter has a special surprise for us for dinner."_

"_Really?"_

"_Race ya!"_

_So the red and blue masked turtles ran off down the tunnel._

* * *

"**I'm not sure. You guys would have to ask Master Splinter," Leo said.**

"**Fine," the younger three sighed.**

"**Come on," the eldest said, "Master Splinter and I found a bunch of cool stuff."**

"**Awesome!" Mikey shouted and shot off down the tunnel.**

"**Wait for me!" Don shouted.**

"**Is it still the same?" Raph asked his older brother.**

"**What?" Leo asked as he stepped into the tunnel.**

"**Is it still the same topside. I haven't been since sensei grounded us three months ago."**

"**Oh, it's bigger than you could ever imagine Raph. I can't wait until you three see it."**

"**How much bigger?" Raph asked as they started walking down the tunnel, never noticing the spider that decided to ride on his shell.**

**They reached an open chasm and Raph jumped up onto the pipes to walk across the 100 ft drop. He glanced back at his older brother. Leo hadn't moved away from the side.**

"**Maybe he just wants to make sure I make it over first. He'll be right behind me," Raph decided, jumping into the pipe.**

"**Raph wait! I-" **

"**Hurry up Leo!"**

"**Raph no I-!"**

**Raph ignored the plea in his brother's voice and slipped on down the tunnel. He rushed home for the pizza to find that he had beat Leo home. It was two hours later and Splinter was both worried and furious. When Leo finally walked through the door he was soaking wet and had a long cut down his arm. After treating the injury Splinter ushered him into the dojo. The younger turtles listened in while their Master gave their older brother the classic, 'I'm disappointed in you' speech. When everything grew quiet they backed away from the door as footsteps approached. **

* * *

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot how much fun this was," Raphael said as he balanced on a large pipe over a deep drop zone between two tunnels._

_Once he was halfway across Raphael looked back to see that his older brother hadn't moved away from the tunnel and his eyes were glued to the bottom of the drop where sharp debris littered the damp ground._

"_Leonardo!" Raphael called._

_Leonardo's eyes flew up to his brother._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Uh, nothing I just want to make sure you make it across first."_

_Raphael raised an eye ridge at that. He knew this pipe system was very stable. It could hold all of his family. So why was Leonardo so hesitant to step up on the thing? Instead of crossing completely, Raphael walked back and approached his brother._

"_What's wrong Leonardo?"_

"_Um-I-I,"_

_Raphael frowned, Leonardo never stuttered. He then stopped and realized that this was exactly how he was acting towards the spider. The truth hit him like a wrecking ball._

"_You're afraid of heights?"_

_Leonardo gasped and took a step back, "No. You're crazy, there's no way I have acrophobia."_

"_That sounds like my arachnophobia," Raphael thought with an amused smile._

"_Come on, I'll help you across," Raphael said, holding out a hand to his brother after he stepped back up on the pipes._

_Leonardo stared at the hand and then below at the sharp debris below._

"_Sorry Raphael," Leonardo said as he took the offered hand while trembling slightly, "I know it's pathetic."_

"_Hey, like my fear's any saner?" Raphael sarcastically asked._

"_Well, arachnophobia is more common," Leonardo said as he stepped up in the piping._

"_So, they're probably both on the top ten list," Raphael commented, "Now just don't look down, watch me."_

_Leonardo tried to keep his gaze on his brother but he couldn't stay focused for more than five seconds because he knew what was below him, nothing for 50 feet and then sharp, pointy debris like broken glass, wood and metal. Raphael sighed as Leonardo stopped and just stared down again. He had to keep his brother distracted._

"_So, how long have you been afraid of heights?" Raphael asked as he moved them along slowly._

"_Since you had a fear of spiders," Leonardo said, looking up from the bottom of the chasm and at Raphael._

"_I just don't get it though," Raphael said with a confused look, "Just yesterday you jumped down that 200ft drop zone to grab Michelangelo before he fell. You weren't scared then."_

"_Master Splinter says that if I focus on the task at hand, I'll automatically push the fear away."_

"_So focusing on something else helps?"_

_Leonardo nodded and froze again as he accidentally looked down. Raphael looked ahead, they were just about ten feet from the other tunnel. For a minute he finally came to a conclusion that this was probably the reason his brother always took the long way home._

"_Come on Leonardo," Raphael said, "We're almost there. Now tell me where you and Master Splinter went today."_

"_The usual restaurants that throw out food all the time and some other places," Leonardo said, carefully walking forward while moving his gaze to meet Raphael's._

_Finally, the two turtles reached the shadows of the tunnel and jumped off of the pipes and into it with sighs of relief._

"_Thanks Raphael," Leonardo said, "Don't tell anyone."_

"_I won't," he said while rolling his eyes, "As long as you don't tell them about my arachnophobia."_

"_Deal."_

_They shook hands and then darted off down the tunnel, towards the smell of pizza. When they reached their home though, they found a very disappointed rat and two worried little brothers. Michelangelo and Donatello were free to eat the pizza their sensei had brought home while Raphael and Leonardo were ushered into the dojo. There were a few lessons and responsibilities to be discussed. After a good hour attempt to pull the truth out of his two oldest sons, he allowed Raphael to leave. The turtle was hesitant but eventually went into the kitchen where his younger brothers were finishing off a second pizza._

"_What was that all about?" Donatello asked._

"_I don't know," Raphael said with a shrug._

"_What took you guys so long?" Michelangelo asked as he swallowed another slice._

"_We just took the long way home," Raphael said, glancing at the floor._

"_Why?" the younger turtles asked in unison._

"_Just because," Raphael insisted, "Now what kind of pizza is it?"_

"_Chocolate and marshmallow!" Michelangelo shouted._

"_Awesome," Raphael said reaching for the last slice._

_Then two more hands came down and it turned into a staring contest for the last slice that Raphael ultimately won. He savored the victory and ate slowly._

"_I'm still hungry," Michelangelo said as he stared at the ceiling._

"_Come on," Donatello said, getting to his feet, "We can catch Firebird vs. Cyclops before evening practice."_

"_Ok!" his brothers shouted and followed him into the living room._

_They stopped when they saw Leonardo sitting on the couch and Splinter no where in sight._

"_He Leonardo," Raphael called, "What was it that Master Splinter said?"_

"_Hmm," Leonardo said, raising his dropped head to see his younger brothers in the doorway to the kitchen, "Oh, nothing much."_

_Raphael looked at each of his younger brothers and then back at his older brother. He gave a hand signal and they all approached the oldest. Raphael and Michelangelo took the seats beside him on the couch and Donatello claimed the armchair._

"_You up for a movie?" Michelangelo asked, "It's Firebird vs. Cyclops tonight."_

"_Sure," Leonardo said with little emotion._

_Wearing a concerned frown Michelangelo reached for the remote and turned on their TV. The movie came on in a matter of seconds and soon they were all distracted by the movie, all except one. Once a commercial break came on, Raphael looked at Leonardo and noticed he hadn't really moved since the beginning of the movie. He turned back to the TV and smiled as an idea came to him. A commercial rolled by for some kind of pill for depression._

"_Dude, how can anyone be that depressed?" Michelangelo asked as he tilted his head to the side._

"_There are millions of cases of depression, some believe it's genetic these days," Donatello said._

"_It's still lame," Michelangelo said._

_The classic side affects list was announced, "Side affects may include worsening of depression, weakening of immune system, and thoughts of suicide."_

"_Thoughts of suicide?" Raphael asked with a raised eye ridge, "Oh yeah, I'll bet you're depression's cured then."_

_He stood up and slouched, "I'm depressed," he said in a mocking tone._

_He then pretended to swallow a pill and smiled, "NOW I'M SUICIDAL!"_

_He made a slicing noise as he ran his hand across his throat and faked a collapse onto the floor._

"_Depression cured dude!" Michelangelo shouted, throwing his hands into the air._

_A chuckling came form Leonardo until he finally raised his head and they all began laughing as Raphael repeated the stunt. Soon, the movie was forgotten and so was the day._

**

* * *

**

Later that night the three younger brothers went into the dojo for their evening training when they found their oldest brother in the corner. He was in a meditation position but his eyes were open and focused on the ground.

"**Master Splinter, must have been really worried," Donatello said.**

**They all approached Leo and then had to say his name ten times before he glanced up.**

"**Yes?" he asked unemotionally.**

"**What did Master Splinter say to you?" Raph asked.**

"**Nothing," Leo said and closed his eyes, cursing his pathetic fear of heights.**

**None of his younger brothers knew though, so it was the only thing keeping him together at the moment. Raph pulled his younger brothers across the room and whispered to them quietly.**

"**I think Master Splinter went a little overboard," Raph said.**

"**Yeah, there has to be a logical explanation," Don agreed.**

"**Let's cheer him up then," Mikey said, "We've got 20 minutes until sensei comes."**

**They all nodded and set about trying to cheer Leo up. As the minutes ticked by Leo was finding all their antics funny but he remembered his father's words, so he kept quiet and unresponsive. Eventually, the time was running out and the three younger turtles couldn't even get Leo to acknowledge their existence. Raph was the most annoyed of all. Here he was trying to cheer up his older brother and best friend and Leo wouldn't even look at him.**

**He growled and stalked up to his older brother before screaming in his face, "LEO!"**

**Leo flinched and fell back as his eyes flew open, "What do you want! Can't I meditate in peace for once!"**

"**You've been ignoring us for the past 15 minutes! We're trying to cheer you up!"**

"**Oh, cheer me up! I'll tell you one thing! You sure are annoying!"**

**They were both growling and glaring at one another as the younger turtles backed up to the wall with wide, scared eyes.**

"**Annoying! So that's what I get for trying to be nice to you!"**

"**Nice! You were annoying me! All I want to do is meditate!"**

**The younger turtles ducked out of the dojo and ran to get their sensei.**

"**FINE!" Raph yelled and turned to walk out as well.**

"**There's a spider on your shoulder," Leo warned with a glare.**

"**Yeah right," Raph said, looked back at Leo over his shoulder and then came face to face with the arachnid.**

**He yelled and fell back onto his shell as it crawled over his shoulder and onto his plastron. All Raph could do was freeze as it stared back at him, inches from his face. Leo smirked and turned to the door.**

"**Leo help!" Raph cried.**

**The eldest didn't listen. He had spent an hour trying to get across that chasm when Raph had left him behind. He had to face his fear, Raph could face his. He still remembered as he stepped up on that pipe, his head had begun spinning and standing 50ft above sharp debris with blurred vision and a pounding head was dangerous. He had been abandoned by his brother, betrayed. After Splinter came to Raph's rescue, Raph automatically blamed Leo for not helping him. The elderly rat dismissed his three youngest from evening practice and ordered Leo to double all his normal training exercises. The eldest did not argue as he reveled in his revenge. He'd see how Raph felt being abandoned and left behind when he needed help the most.**

**The next day they fought again over the breakfast cereal. Raph blamed Leo for eating all the Fruit Loops, forgetting the important fact that the eldest didn't even like them. One fight grew too much for the red banded turtle and he couldn't control his emotions any longer. He lashed out physically at his brother, knocking him against the wall. It was just then that Mikey and Don walked into the room. They glanced at Raph with his raised fist and then to their unconscious eldest brother. They both ran to his side and when they saw the blood on the wall and cut on his head they both screamed for their father.**

**That night, Raph was the one to stay at Leo's side. He ended up falling asleep, his head lying on his crossed arms as he leaned onto the bed in his slumber. He had to talk to Leo, as long as he remained in the room he was sure he would be able to say his apologies. He hadn't wanted to hurt Leo, but his older brother had been ignoring him and the younger turtle wanted attention. Unfortunately, Splinter entered that night, carefully picked up Raph, exited his eldest son's room and put Raph back in his own room. With a slight smile he returned to his room for the night. It seemed that his eldest sons were ready to make up. He hoped for the next day that it would all go smoothly. **

**Raph panicked when he found himself in his own room the next morning. He dashed into the living to find his older brother on the couch reading a book. Leo glanced up at the noise and Raph found it was too late. The trench between him and his idol was too deep. He had dug his own grave.**

_

* * *

_

A morning six years later, Raphael was the third to awake. He spotted his master mediating in his room and he almost walked pass the library when he saw Leonardo sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"_Hey Leonardo," he said, joining his brother, "What's that?"_

"_Just a book on Taoism," he said, closing it and putting it back on the shelf._

"_Hey, you didn't get any pizza last night," Raphael suddenly remembered that Leonardo had been out in the city on patrol._

"_That's ok," Leonardo said with a sad smile._

"_Oh, no," Raphael said stoutly, "Come on. Let's run out and get one. Just us, that way Michelangelo and Donatello can't gobble it all up."_

"_Well, ok, let's tell Master Splinter where we're going though."_

_Raphael nodded and they stopped by their sensei's room. The elderly rat smiled at his oldest sons and simply told them to be careful on their trip topside. As they disappeared out into the sewers Splinter smiled. For some time he had feared that his two eldest would come into great conflict with one another. Seeing his 2nd__ eldest's personality cloud with sarcastic humor other than anger set his mind at peace. They would forever be a family._

**

* * *

**

Five years later, truths remained constant. Splinter was not blind to the trench that had been dug between his two oldest sons but he realized sometimes that the trench was not all that wide. Perhaps it had been dug but it did not keep them apart for all time. It seemed only wide enough to keep them standing apart but not wide enough to stop them form jumping to the other's side when needed. When the other needed a helping hand, that deep trench may have existed but it did not prevent them form reaching out to the other. After reaching into the deep recesses of his oldest son's minds he found that the fault had been his. If he had simply not removed his second

**oldest from his eldest's side, then the apologies would have come. Both had considered that they would have to lay in the graves they had dug. Silently, Splinter knew that grave they had dug was his own. Their arguments hurt them all, their younger brother, their baby brother and their father. They were tearing apart hearts without noticing.**

**Splinter sighed and picked up his walking stick that he had left behind. After another fight between the two eldest Splinter had taken Mikey and Don to April's. Raph had stormed out of the lair, no doubt, out with Casey, giving gangs what they deserve. Leo had retreated to the dojo for more 'training' as he put it but Splinter knew the truth. It was his own punishment. He rarely had to punish his eldest son because nothing he could do could punish him more than he punished himself.**

**Turning to leave his room Splinter froze as a yell rang out. He recognized it as his hotheaded son's call of fear.**

"**LEO!" Raph yelled.**

**Splinter ducked into the shadows and slipped out of his room to see his red masked son standing in the doorway of his room, his eyes locked on a spider, hanging down RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE!**

**Before Raph could yell again Leo appeared and sighed, "Another spider?" he thought but he understood his younger brother's fear of them, arachnophobia was the most common fear among people, his own acrophobia was sixth.**

"**Ok," Leo said slowly, "Just back away slowly."**

**Raph did so until his shell was pressed against the opposite wall in the hallway. Leo turned and trapped the spider between his hands and then carried it slowly out into the sewer where he let it go. He went back to his brother's side to find Raph was sitting on the floor, breathing deeply. He knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**You ok now?" Leo asked.**

"**I need to ask Don to bomb my room again," Raph muttered glancing up at his older brother.**

"**Well, they'll be gone until tomorrow," Leo said and Raph's eyes grew a bit wide.**

**What if there were more in there! Raph turned to Leo and asked with his eyes. Leo smiled and nodded before helping Raph to his feet. The blue masked turtle turned and closed his younger brother's bedroom door before they both made their way to the eldest's room. Splinter remained in the shadows and followed them with his eyes. Sometimes it was so difficult to measure that trench between them. At times, it seemed a mile wide but at other times it wasn't even an inch.**

**The two stopped and Raph said something to Leo and Leo spoke back. Splinter couldn't understand what they were saying but he did make out the word sorry coming from them both at some point in the conversation. Then, there came a rare moment. They stepped closer and hugged one another tightly, since they knew no one would see it. As they walked into the room Splinter tried to catch the thoughts that floated in their minds. One thing was certain, Raph would always make sure he was there to give the apology and ensure that Leo was there to receive it.**

**Splinter smiled and made his way to his eldest son's bedroom door. With years of practice he made sure the door made no sound as he glanced inside. The brothers were lying next to one another in the bed, one sleeping silently while the other's snores nearly shook the entire room. It was amazing how they managed to both remain asleep. A small chuckle almost escaped Splinter as he watched how his 2****nd**** oldest son moved over in his sleep to lay his head on Leo's shoulder and if the eldest ever noticed, oh well, nothing was lost.**

**Silent as a mouse, Splinter slipped out of the lair and wondered about that trench. Sometimes it seemed miles long, other times it seemed as thin as a crack in the sidewalk. Did it exist or did the oldest brothers simply want people to think it existed? As the image of his sons hugging filled his mind Splinter wondered if there was every truly a trench at all. **

* * *

Has fate truly dealt it's card? Was one angry because he used to be angry? Or is it all simply a random shuffle as the DNA that runs through our body? Did the sarcasm lead to anger or did the innocence needed sand down the anger for the sarcastic humor? Is there a trench or is it simply an allusion to all who gaze upon the surface? Did fate have any say to these actions?

A spider jumps down or chooses to build a web, a father puts a son to bed at the wrong time, ignorant bliss clouds the bonds held by two so close, leading to feelings of betrayal, anger becomes a last resort too quickly and trenches grow, shrink, stand solid and fade, simple, invisible contrasting moments set among timelines that continued to exist.

**

* * *

**

Wow, I had so much fun writing this! Please review! I worked long and hard on it. I'm not sure if this is all true but who knows? I hope it was a fun read to everyone. Now, the whole depression and suicide thing. I don't mean to offend anyone. If I have I'll take this down I just find it strange that the side affects of these cures for depression include thoughts of suicide.

**R&R Please!**

**Ok, I hope you all love it. Summer's coming up soon around here and I'll have more free time than ever. Happy reading! And a delicious ice cream on top!**

**~Moonsetta **


End file.
